Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a game method and system using condition according to collected characters.
Discussion of the Background
In a simulation method and system using communication between a server and a terminal according to the related art, it is inconvenient to download a program for a simulation and install the downloaded program in a terminal. In addition, the simulation is allowed to run only in the terminal in which the program is installed. For example, in the case of simulating a league of a sports game such as a soccer game, a user may simulate the sports game only in a terminal in which a relevant program is installed, and thus, may experience spatial constraints. In addition, when a simulation proceeds at predetermined time intervals through association between a plurality of users, a user may experience both temporal and spatial constraints.